


Body Shots and Blowjobs

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Louis suggested body shots it was just inevitable really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shots and Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/gifts).



> written as a birthday present for [ carissima ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima). Not Britpicked or beta'd just because I wanted to get it done. Happy Birthday, hope you like it!

They’re all tipsy and giggly, enjoying a night in together (not really their choice as Paul has forbidden them to leave but they’re choosing to ignore that fact). They’re in Louis’s room with bottles of liquor, one of which just happens to be tequila. None of them are huge fans of the stuff, but they’re already three sheets to the wind and of course Louis has plans for the tequila.

“Body shots!”

And that’s how Liam finds himself shirtless, laying on the floor with Zayn licking salt from his arm, from the spot that he likes to press affectionate kisses to when they’re snuggled up all warm and comfy napping together. He doesn’t actually take his shot out of Liam’s belly button, instead tossing it back before taking the lime from between Liam’s lips, just barely letting them brush in a soft peck. They smile at each other before cracking up and Zayn pats Liam’s cheek before moving back to give someone else a turn.

Niall slips into the space Zayn vacated, giggling a little as he pours a little salt onto Liam’s tummy above his belly button. They both giggle through the whole thing, Niall barely able to even take his shot. After he takes the lime wedge from between Liam’s lips, Niall leans back down to plant a sloppy kiss on his cheek and then rolls backwards, flopping onto his stomach beside Zayn on the floor.

Liam is feeling warm all over and just plain happy as Louis takes his turn, licking the salt from Liam’s neck to no one’s surprise. Unlike Niall and Zayn, Louis pours his shot into Liam’s belly button, taking great pleasure in making an awful slurping noise. They’re both smiling when Louis takes the lime from Liam’s mouth, knocking their foreheads together affectionately. He rolls away and up to his feet, only swaying a little, to applause from the rest of the lads and Niall holding up a hand for a high five.

Then it’s Harry’s turn. Liam’s stomach twists a little because things between them have been...charged is the best way he can think of it. Ever since his break up things have started to shift between him and Harry, and not in a bad way. It feels too good to be in a bad way, like something that has always been just a little out of place is finally where it should have been for a long time.

Liam grins and wiggles his eyebrows at Harry, but Harry just has a really intense look on his face as he seems to contemplate just where he wants to put his salt. 

“Get on with it,” Louis says from where he’s curled up with Niall and Zayn, all three of them watching Liam and Harry expectantly.

Harry flips Louis off, but does go ahead and pick his spot--Liam’s right nipple. Liam is just drunk enough that he doesn’t quite process that before Harry leans down and swirls his tongue around his nipple. His breath stutters and he has to make a conscious effort not to moan and writhe while Harry’s tongue flicks wickedly against his nipple, the warm, wet sensation making him feel light headed and hot all over.

He feels Harry’s lips curl up against his skin and realizes that the little shit knows exactly what he’s doing to Liam. LIam bites down on the lime peel in an attempt to muffle the little whimper that he can’t stop from bubbling up. He tries to picture disgusting things, anything to keep himself from getting hard in the middle of Louis’s room with Louis only ten feet away; Louis would never let him live it down, ever.

Finally Harry sits up, but only long enough to pour his shot onto Liam’s belly. Liam sucks in a breath as Harry leans back down to lap the liquid up, running his tongue up Liam’s abs where the tequila definitely didn’t touch. Liam is barely even holding the lime when Harry moves up to take it, so blindingly turned on by Harry’s teasing.

“My turn!” Louis shouts, pulling himself out of the cuddle pile while Niall tries to grab him and keep him in place.

To Louis’s disgruntlement they all choose his most ticklish spots to lick salt from, holding him still when he wiggles. He crosses his arms and frowns until Zayn blows an obnoxious raspberry on his tummy and they all dissolve into laughter, except Liam. His attention is soley on Harry and paying him back for the teasing.

“Harry next,” Liam says as the laughter dies down. He’s too focused on Harry to see the other three rolling their eyes.

Harry, who has never needed a reason to get naked, shrugs and tugs his shirt off, tossing it in Liam’s face. They all start giggling again as Harry flops on the floor and puts his arms behind his head like he’s offering himself up, which he undoubtedly is. Louis pours them all shots again, spilling a little on the carpet because they’re all fairly trashed and probably should have stopped drinking before tequila got involved.

Louis goes first, licking the salt off of Harry’s “I can’t change” tattoo before he pauses, taking a second to look at Liam and raise his eyebrows. Liam just raises his back, not quite sure why Louis is looking at him, and Louis shrugs and pours his shot onto Harry’s belly, slurping it up in the same obnoxious way he had with Liam.

Zayn picks Harry’s ship and Niall the butterfly and then it’s Liam’s turn. Liam considers Harry, splayed out before him and so, so enticing, all his tattoos on display. There are so many places Liam could choose, including returning the favor and going for Harry’s nipples, but he has a better idea. He sprinkles salt across both of the swallows and locks eyes with Harry, keeping contact as he lowers his head until his tongue touches skin, exploding with the strong taste of salt and underneath it the hint of Harry.

Liam puts a hand on Harry’s belly for a little leverage, but mostly he just enjoys the way he can feel Harry’s breath hitch as he drags his tongue across his skin, dipping into the hollow of his throat before swirling around the other swallow. It’s intoxicating, filling Liam’s senses, drugging him with nothing but Harry. His purpose was to torture Harry, but he finds that he can’t stop lapping at his skin, can’t resist a soft nip to his collarbone.

“Gonna give us a show right here then, lads?”

Liam snaps out it, pulling away to realize that he’d gone from licking at Harry’s skin to sucking, a bright, deep lovebite already starting to form where his mouth was. He’d also started to stroke Harry’s belly, fingers dragging lightly over the soft skin and the trail of hair leading down. Harry isn’t even trying not to writhe under him, breathing quick and shallow, pupils blown wide as he stares up at Liam, desperation written in every line of his body.

Liam spares one glance at his bandmates, who are falling all over each other laughing at them, probably because he and Harry are both so obviously turned on. He can’t even bother to be embarrassed, too drunk and horny to care. He gets up and manages to get Harry up too, though he’s uncoordinated at the best of times and gets downright ridiculous when he’s drunk. The other boys catcall and whistle as Liam drags Harry with him out of the room with Harry trying to get his hand down Liam’s sweatpants rather than focusing on walking to get somewhere private.

Getting his door open with Harry palming his dick through his boxers is almost too much for Liam to manage, hand shaking so bad it takes him three tries before he can swipe the card. He shoves Harry through as soon as it’s open, but finds himself shoved against the door as soon as it’s shut, Harry’s mouth on his. It’s one of the sloppiest, wettest drunk kisses he’s ever experienced, but then there’s Harry’s hand on his dick and he can hardly breathe let alone kiss.

Liam reaches to return the favor, but Harry grabs his wrist and pins it to the door and Liam whimpers into the kiss, unbearably turned on by Harry taking control. There’s something so hot about gentle giant Harry pinning him to the door, using his strength on Liam even though Liam could still probably win a battle of strength; winning isn’t the point. Liam surrenders under him, tilting his head back Harry moves away from his mouth, nipping at his jaw and down his neck.

“Fuck, Harry. Please.”

Harry groans into Liam’s neck, breath hot and wet, smelling faintly of the alcohol they’ve been consuming. Liam whimpers and thrusts into the loose hold that Harry has around him that is definitely not enough.

“Been wanting this for ages,” Harry murmurs into his skin.

Before Liam can question what Harry means he drops to his knees at Liam’s feet and tugs his sweatpants down. Harry’s breath is hot through the fabric of his boxers as he mouths at him, tasting the wet spot where his cockhead pressed against it. Liam drops a hand to sink into Harry’s curls, holding on as Harry sucks at him through the last barrier of clothing, getting it even wetter.

Liam tugs lightly at Harry’s hair. “Harry, please.”

Harry groans and hooks his fingers under the waistband of Liam’s boxers and peels them down, lifting them up and over his cock. Liam hisses as the cold air hits him, but quick as a flash Harry’s mouth is all over him, licking him from the base to the head of his cock, tasting every inch of him. Liam’s toes curl into the carpet from the intensity, from Harry’s shear eagerness to suck his cock, like it’s the only thing in the world he’s ever wanted and he’s finally getting it.

“Oh fuck,” Liam manages to gasp.

Harry is so, so good at sucking cock. He figures out the perfect suction and he does that wicked little tongue flick around the tip of his cock that he’d been doing against his nipple earlier. Liam can’t stop his hips from rolling, from thrusting into Harry’s sinful mouth and his fingers tighten in Harry’s curls, holding on for dear life.

Harry just moans and takes Liam all the way down, the feeling of the vibrations making Liam feel weak in the knees with how good it is. Some small part of him remembers they have to be careful about their voices and pulls Harry back up, even though it’s honestly the last thing he wants to do. Harry must get the message because he wraps his big hand around him and strokes what he doesn’t put in his mouth, spit slicking the way and Liam half feels like his brains are going to leak out of his ears.

Liam has had his eyes shut the whole time, afraid of how fast it’ll be over if he looks, but something, maybe the particularly talented twist of Harry’s tongue, makes his eyes fly open and then he’s looking down. He almost comes right then, dick twitching in the heat of Harry’s mouth at just how good it looks stretched around his cock, pink lips flushed an obscene red. Then he sees Harry’s arm moving in a telltale motion, realizes the noises around his dick have been from Harry jerking himself off while sucking him.

He doesn’t even manage a warning before his orgasm rips through him, his senses completely overwhelmed by the pleasure. He trembles as he feels Harry swallowing around him before his legs give out, dropping him on his ass. Some part of him thinks he should help Harry out, but he’s too blissed out to think of moving, more than a little in danger of falling asleep right there against the door to his room.

By the time he comes back to his senses Harry is giggling as he looks down at Liam, leaning heavily on the door for help. Liam would be offended that Harry is giggling at that moment, but then he didn’t actually get to give Harry an orgasm, had he then Harry definitely would not be giggling. He gives and playful growl and pushes himself up, throwing Harry over his shoulder, staggering just slightly because he really didn’t think that one through and Harry is a lot heavier than he used to be. Harry just continues to giggle and slap his ass until Liam throws him down on the bed and crawls in beside him.

Harry yawns and curls around Liam. “Replay in a couple hours.”

“Replay in reverse,” Liam counters.

They both fall asleep with their arms around each other and smiles on their faces.


End file.
